


nightmares

by theothercatherine



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not really though, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothercatherine/pseuds/theothercatherine
Summary: Catherine has a nightmare and Catalina comforts her. (tumblr request)
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon & Catherine Parr
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> also this flopped on tumblr so I’m reposting it here as well (my tumblr is @theothercatherine, feel free to send me asks and prompts on there)

Catalina wasn’t even sure what woke her up, only that she shot up in bed with sweat beading her brow and her heart thundering inside her chest. She clumsily reached for her phone, 3:29 am. She had barely been asleep for a few hours.

Her mouth was horribly dry, and she realized that she would have to get water from the kitchen, because the bottle on her bedside was already empty. She swung her legs out of her bed and quietly got up, because she didn’t want to wake anyone up. 

She left her bedroom, her feet padding softly across their house until she finally reached the kitchen. On her way back upstairs she realized that someone else had to be up, because she turned off the lights in the hall, but someone must’ve turned them on again. She stopped and listened for a second. There were definitely noises coming from her goddaughters room.  
She decided it would be easier to find out if she was awake, when she just checked on her.

“Cathy? Are you awake?” She quietly said after knocking carefully. 

“Yes, come in.” Came Cathy’s muffled voice, and Catalina could swear she could hear her voice crack. Catalina immediately opened the door and saw Cathy getting up from the edge of her bed. Cathy was wearing her pyjamas and her bed looked already slept in, so she guessed, that something must’ve woken her up. 

“What’s wrong?”

Cathy sniffed. “Nothing actually. I’m sorry If I woke you up or anything, it’s just.” She stopped for a moment, trying to think of a way to word her thoughts. “This sounds so stupid but I had a nightmare.

“You didn’t wake me up, I thought I woke you up, I just needed some water.” Catherine explained softly while stepping into the room and putting down her water on Cathy’s dresser.   
“Do you want to talk about your dream?” She asked with a soft smile. 

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” Cathy said nervously, her fingers twisting together in front of her as she avoided Catalina’s eyes.

Catalina softened, stepping forward to her kind-off-daughter to wrap her arms around her shoulders because it looked like Cathy desperately needed it. And she was right. The smaller woman let out a choked sob before she wrapped her arms tightly around Catalina’s back and tried not to shiver as Catalina started to whisper soothing nonsense into her ear.   
Her maternal instincts really kicked in now, and she just wanted to make Cathy feel safe, because that was obviously what the survivor deserved. She had been through a lot, and yet she was so strong, so brave for telling her story. 

“Come on, let’s get you back into bed,” She suggested lightly, holding her until the girl in her arms nodded, ducking her head to wipe her cheeks. Catalina steered her towards her bed and ushered her against the cushions, reaching for her blanket. “Can I join you?” She asked softly. Cathy gave her a small nod and Catalina sat down next to her and draped the blanket over both of them.

Cathy managed to smile at her, before resting her head against her godmother’s shoulder, the familiar smell of her perfume filling her senses. “So… nightmares, huh?” Catalina broke the comfortable silence between them.

“It was Henry again,” Cathy whispered against her shoulder, so quietly that Catalina might have missed it, but she already suspected it being one of Cathy’s nightmares about Henry.  
Almost without thought, her hand reacher for Cathy’s beneath the blanket, wrapping around her fingers, squeezing them gently and stroking her thumb across her knuckles.

“You’re safe now, I’m here for you if you want to talk about it, like any time” Catalina carefully attempted to comfort the younger woman. She usually wasn’t the person to comfort people with words. 

“No, it’s fine. You’re helping me with just being here for me,” Cathy mumbled quietly, seeming a little embarrassed admitting it. Catalina felt her heart fill with something really similar to that feeling she felt when she had her own daughter. Maybe it was because Cathy had become something like a daughter to her. 

Cathy stifled a yawn and Catalina felt her tense up again. “Hey, is everything alright?”  
“ ‘m just tired,” Cathy mumbled quietly and Catalina couldn’t help herself but smile at her because Cathy looked really adorable right now. “Then sleep, my love,” Catherine said and started to get up, only for Cathy to reach out for her arm and look at her almost pleadingly.  
“Stay?” She almost looked like she was about to cry again and Catalina’s heart ached for the girl. “Always.” Catalina gently replied and got back under the covers and Cathy instantly cuddled closer to her, the other wrapped her arms around Cathy’s slim figure while she shakily inhaled.

“Good night,” Catalina whispered and gently tucked a strand of loose curls behind her ear, but Cathy couldn’t hear it anymore, because she fell asleep right away. This time, without nightmares waking her up.


End file.
